characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Face
Metal Face is one of the main villains from Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Mechon piloted by Mumkhar. Background Once an envious and cowardly man from a colony that had previously been destroyed by the Mechon, Mumkhar was one of Dunban's biggest friends and comrades. During the battle of Sword Valley, he fought hard against the Mechon, but after seeing Dunban foolishly risking his life, he tried to run away, but he was captured by the Mechon, who turned him into a bioweapon designed to exploit the Monado's one weakness at the time; being incapable of harming living beings from the Bionis. After he was given that makeover, Mumkhar found a new ambition in getting revenge on Dunban for overshadowing him, and obatining the Monado for himself. He was responsible for the attack on Colony 9, which caused the deaths of many, incluiding Shulk's childhood friend, Fiora. Doing this led Shulk to begin his jorney. Powers & Abilities *'Massive Strength, Speed, and Durability.' *'Flight:' Metal Face is capable of transforming into a jet to fly faster than the speed of sound. *'Electric Blasts: '''He can shoot electric blasts out of his cannon in two ways. One of them is a concentrated beam, and the other one consists of balls of electricity. *'Ether Barrier:' He can create some sort of barrier capable of shielding him from blasts of energy. *'Arts:' Special attacks that have different effects on the enemy. **'Killing Claw:' A phisical attack that uses Metal Face's Claws, reduces the enemy's strength and knocks them back. **'Last Resort:' A two-hit combo of strikes. It dazes the enemy. **'Dead Way:' An Ether-based attack that knocks back all enemies in front of him. **'Murder Screw:' A phisical attack that inflicts Bleed (damage over time) upon all enemies around him. **'Grand Shot:' An ether-based attack that damages all enemies around Metal Face. It also dazes them. **'Special Killing Claw:' Same as Killing Claw, but this version poisons the enemy. **'Very Last Resort:' Same as Last Resort, but this version poisons the enemy. **'Hell Spin Venom:' A phisical attack that damages all targets around Metal Face and inflicts them with Poison. **'Custom Dead Way:' A more powerful version of Dead Way. **'Custom Grand Shot:' A more powerful version of Grand Shot. This version paralyzes the target. **'Hell Tallon Venom IV:' Metal Face's most powerful art, in which he attacks with his claws to inflict the target with poison. *'Mumkhar's Arts:' Even when he's not inside of Metal Face, Mumkhar can use several different arts of his own. **'Hell Dive Claw: A three-hit combo that knocks back the opponent. **'Hell Hound: '''An area-of-effect ether-based attack that draws the enemies' attention. **'Eagle Slice: A physical attack that damages all enemies in front of him. ***'Eagle Slice Combo:' A three-hit version of the attack. **'Massacre Lotus:' An eight-hit combo that can inflict instant death upon a toppled opponent. **'Super Spin:' Area-of-effect attack that Topples the opponent. **'Fiery Pain IV:' Ether-based attack that burns the enemy. **'Corner:' Mumkhar becomes invincible for a short amount of time. Equipment Metal Face's Equipment *'Claws:' Metal Face's main method of attack consists of melee attacks with Metal Face's huge claws, which can effortlessly pierce extremely durable materials used for military weaponry. Later in the story, these claws are upgraded, being imbued with deadly Ether that can insta-kill any being from the Bionis, incluiding Arglas, the last of the Giants, and original vessel for Zanza. *'Ether Cannon:' Metal Face has a large cannon on his back, which can shoots powerful blasts of Ether energy. It can also shoot a very powerful laser. *'Ether Spear:' A special spear imbued with Ether that can destroy life from the Bionis. Mumkhar's Equipment *'Steel Claws:' Mumkhar's weapons of choice, they are pretty standard weapons, incapable of harming other Mechon. They have an Unbeatable Gem, which gives Mumkhar a 100% chance of surviving attacks that would normally kill him in one hit. *'Fire Claws:' Mumkhar's weapons after being turned into a Mechon, they have fiery properties, and are a lot stronger than his old claws. They may be an upgraded version of them, but it is unknown if they still have the Unbeatable Gem equipped on them. Feats Strength *His claws easily pierced through Prison Island's solid rock floor. *Destroyed a large anti-air battery with a single slice. *Incapacitated Fiora's Silver Faced Mechon with a single shot of his cannon. *His laser destroyed a large amount of monsters from Prison Island. *His balls of energy can easily destroy large metal structures. *His Ether Spear destroyed a barrier that was capable of deflecting his laser. *Casually lifts large tanks after impaling them with his claws. *Mumkhar effortlessly lifted Shulk completely off the ground. Speed *Dodged fire from an anti-air battery. *Dodged Ether lightning from a Telethia, which can predict the opponent's movements. *In his flying form, he can easily break the barrier of sound. Durability *Tanked fire from an anti-air battery. *Tanked getting blasted with a rocket launcher at point-blank range. *Took little damage from getting blasted in the face by mobile artillery. *Tanked an Ether blast from Melia Antiqua. *Tanked fire from mobile artillery. *Shrugged off getting stabbed in the face by the Monado. *Tanked Ether blasts that can one-shot other Faced Mechon. Skill *Mumkhar can match Dunban's swordplay with his claws. *Killed Fiora and Emperor Sorean Antiqua. Weaknesses *Mumkhar is a lot more vulnerable to status ailments when he's not using Metal Face. Fun Facts * His original name in Japanese translates to Black Face, but it was changed in the localised versions due to the racist history of the term. *You can obtain Mumkhar's razors in Xenoblade Chronicles via trade in Valak Mountain. The object itself is useless, though. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mechs Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Claw Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spear Users Category:Deceased Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:JRPG Characters Category:Project X Zone